With the development of digital media technology, various contents such as music, movies, and moving pictures have been come onto the market, and various recording media for recording the contents have been come onto the market. Also, with the trend of lightweight and small-scaled digital devices such as notebook computers, camcorders, and digital cameras, a demand for a small-scaled information recording medium of high capacity increases.
An optical disc that can record data of high capacity is widely used as a recording medium. Among optical discs, a new recording medium of high density, for example, blu-ray disc (BD), which can record and store video data of high picture quality and audio data of high sound quality for a long time, has been recently developed. The BD which is the recording medium technology for next generation is a next generation optical recording solution that can record data. The BD is remarkably superior to the existing DVD. Recently, a technical option of the worldwide standard of the BD is being established together with other digital device.
A reproduction device that reproduces the aforementioned optical recording medium necessarily has an operating system (OS) as recording media become more and more complicated and various. Since the optical recording medium reproduction device has an operating system (OS), if a power supply is turned on, the operating system (OS) is first actuated and then a specific application is loaded. At this time, the reproduction device of the optical recording medium may be actuated faster or later than the operating system in accordance with a type of the operating system. After the operating system is actuated, the application specific for the system is actuated and at same time a function to be implemented by the corresponding device is operated.
In this case, a user feels the time required to implement a specific function after the power supply is turned, very bored. In this respect, HD-DVD/BD player which is being recently developed introduces information as to how short the time required to implement a specific function is, as its key feature.
Furthermore, in order to insert an optical disc to be reproduced to the reproduction device or eject the optical disc from the reproduction device, the user should wait for a long time after the power supply is turned on. Namely, there is provided a software method using an application program implemented on the operating system (OS) as a method for ejecting an optical recording medium inserted to a loading unit for the optical recording medium. An application program for reproducing an optical medium such as a media player is provided with a menu selecting ejection of a disc tray, so that the disc tray is ejected if the user selects the corresponding menu.
In this case, a tray eject command selected by the user is processed through the application program and then transferred to a basic input/output system (BIOS). The BIOS implements a corresponding routine in accordance with a request of the application program, so that a disc tray of a disc drive is ejected to the outside.
However, if the optical disc stores texts or simple data files therein, since software for reproducing them does not exist separately, it is impossible to eject the disc tray in software. In order to eject the disc tray in software, inconvenience occurs in that the user should necessarily implement the corresponding program.